


home again

by alimacbrux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimacbrux/pseuds/alimacbrux
Summary: Dan and Phil are back from tour and Dan takes advantage of the peace and quiet for some contemplation and cuddles.





	home again

Today was normal. For the first time in months, they don’t have to get up early to get ready for a show or to fly to yet another country across the globe. They don't have to do anything. Their schedule, for the first time in ages, is blissfully empty. 

They’re back in their lounge again. They’re not quite touching, but they sit close enough for Dan to be able to feel the heat coming off of Phil. All Dan has to do to touch him is move his arm ever so slightly to the right. Not even an inch. 

It’s nice. Dan forgot how much he missed these quiet, easy days where he can get up when he pleases and have little to no real commitments in the world. He missed the peace and quiet of their flat, lounging next to each other on the couch in their own little bubble of comfortable solitude. 

Beside him, Phil is playing Hollow Knight on his Switch, mostly silent but for the occasional swearing as he fights a particularly difficult boss or gets lost in a corner. He has his legs crossed over each other, resting his elbows on his lap as he taps away at the screen. 

“Can this guy please leave me alone?” Phil mutters, jabbing the screen aggressively as he hopelessly tries to battle someone with an explosion of maggots. Lovely. 

Dan rolls his eyes, smirking as the tiny character scuttles around the screen rather hopelessly. “I believe in you, Phil,” Dan says, putting on a mockingly cheerful tone. This earns him an elbow in the side, a yelp bursting out of his mouth. “Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?” he teases, resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil pushes him away by his forehead, groaning as his character promptly dies. “Great, thanks. Now I have to find my corpse again so I don’t lose my money,” Phil whines, his character popping up in yet another cartoonishly eerie location. 

“That’s a fun sentence.” Dan smirks, turning his body sideways and nudging Phil and his Switch out of the way with his foot. “Move, I wanna get comfy,” he mumbles. Phil sighs but lifts his arms for Dan to lay his legs in his lap. It's a bit of an awkward position with Dan lying supine on his phone and his legs being used as a table for Phil’s Switch, but they make it work.

They always make it work. 

 

 A few hours later, though Dan really can’t tell, Dan finds himself waking up. When he fell asleep and how long he’s been out is a mystery to him, leaving him in that awkward disoriented state one wakes up in after a nap. All he knows is that the sky is getting a bit darker already and it definitely wasn't like that earlier. 

Phil’s hair is falling in his face again in that weird Eurovision way, his glasses sitting precariously on the edge of his nose. Fortnite is playing on the tv now and Phil has the fuzzy blanket draped over the two of them. He looks very in the zone, slightly leaned forwards, eyes narrowed as he shoots another person from the top of a small hill. 

“What place are you in?” Dan asks, leaning up on his elbows. Phil startles slightly, glancing sideways at him for a split second before peeling his interest back to the screen. He's heading towards what looks to be an abandoned building. 

“Sixth,” Phil replies shortly, ducking down behind a bush before returning to his jog towards the house ahead of him. 

Dan nods. “And what time is it right now? How long have I been out?” Dan asks a few moments later. Phil is scoping out the house now, making his way up a flight of stairs towards the front door.

“Uhh, it’s almost six. You fell asleep at like ten.” 

“Ugh, Phil, why didn't you wake me? Now I won't be able to get to sleep,” Dan groans, sitting up and pulling his feet out of Phil's lap and getting to his feet. His stomach rumbles loudly over the silent flat, hungry from eating seven hours ago. “Do you want something to eat?” Dan calls over his shoulder.

He doesn't get a reply, so Dan just makes his way into their kitchen and starts opening cupboards. There's not much; they didn't buy much from the store yesterday after they arrived from their literal world tour. Dan ads a shopping trip to the list of things he does actually need to do soon and settles on making pasta. 

He’s just in the middle of dropping spaghetti into his bowl when he feels a warm presence against his back, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around his middle from behind. Phil rests his chin on Dan’s shoulder, peering into the slowly simmering bowl of water and pasta. 

“Did you win?” Dan asks, placing a lid over the pot and turning around in Phil’s arms to face him. 

Phil shakes his head lightly, pressing a kiss to the tip of Dan’s nose. “Nope. Third,” he replies, pouting.  “Oh, you poor thing,” Dan mocks, pushing Phil away so that he can get back to cooking. It's much harder however, with Phil insistently trying to cuddle and kiss him. 

A little while later, they’re back on the couch, belly’s pleasantly full and the beginning of an episode of Santa Clarita Diet playing on the television. It's a rerun, which gives them a chance to focus purely on each other, allowing the show to act as a simple background noise.

Dan settles himself against the cushions, letting Phil settle in front of him. He places a delicate kiss to Phil’s messy black hair, tossing the fluffy blanket over them again as Phil gets himself comfortable against his chest. He accidentally elbows Dan in the ribs a few times in the process but eventually, they find themselves both properly cozy on the couch. 

Phil plays with one of Dan’s hands in his lap subconsciously and says, “I’ve missed this.” He sounds almost far away, his voice lilting and oh so calm. It's a stark and almost comedic contrast the screaming and bloodshed going on on the screen.

Dan hums in agreement, smoothing out the blanket. “Yeah, me too. It’s been a hectic few months,” he replies softly. 

“A hectic but _amazing_  few months.” 

Dan chuckles breathily, nodding against the top of Phil’s head. “But I wouldn't trade any of this for the world,” he says. 

And he wouldn't. 

Dan looks around at the tv playing one of their favourite programmes and Phil settled against his chest and thinks back to just a few days ago when they were standing on a stage and smiling out at an audience. He thinks of their getting up at God-awful hours to travel and of nearly missing their meet and greets because of traffic. He remembers the few nights they had alone together, snuggled up in the quiet of their hotel room. He watches as Phil plays with his fingers, laughing at something someone is saying on the telly. 

It’s been a hectic yet amazing few _years_ , but Dan wouldn't trade any of it for the world. 


End file.
